Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial electrical connector that establishes electrical connection by placing and fixing a coaxial cable on/to a connector main-body part.
Description of Related Art
Generally, coaxial cables are widely used as signal transmission media in various electrical equipment such as mobile phones, smartphones, tablet-type personal computers, etc. As an electrical connector for efficiently connecting the coaxial cable to a printed wiring board, a coaxial electrical connector is often employed. The coaxial electrical connector has a structure in which, for example, a shell main-body part consisting of a hollow cylindrical-shape member is attached to an outer peripheral side of an insulating housing, wherein a shell cover part is coupled to a cylindrical opening of the shell main-body part so that the shell cover part can be opened/closed. After a central conductor caused to be in an exposed state by terminal treatment processing of the coaxial cable is set on a placement surface of a signal contact, electrical connection is established by soldering or the sandwiching force of the conductor, and the shell cover part, which has been in an open state, is pushed down and closed to complete assembly.
However, in such a conventional coaxial electrical connector the terminal treatment processing of the coaxial cable as described above is required. More specifically, before the electrical connection of the coaxial cable is established, a central conductor and an outer conductor have to be brought into an exposed state by carrying out a strip process of ripping off a dielectric body and an insulator surrounding the central conductor and the outer conductor of the coaxial cable a plurality of times (for example, three times). Connection by soldering, etc. is established after such a strip process is carried out a plurality of times. Therefore, the number of processes for establishing the connection of the coaxial cable is tend to be increased, which is a problem for improving productivity.
On the other hand, in a coaxial connector described in the below-identified patent document or other similar documents, a pair of cutting pieces forming cutting-blade shapes is pushed against an insulator of a coaxial cable in a direction orthogonal to the axis thereof so that the pair of cutting pieces cut (rupture) the insulator and contact the outer conductor and the central conductor of the coaxial cable, and electrical connection is established in the state in which the outer conductor and the central conductor are sandwiched in a gap between the paired cutting blades. According to such a coaxial connector, the processes of ripping off the insulator can be somewhat reduced to, for example, two times of the strip process. However, since productivity can be still improved more, and, since the cutting pieces are pushed in the direction orthogonal to the axis, the outer conductor and the central conductor may be cut, and there is a problem in the reliability of the connecting process.
The inventor of the present invention hereby submits Japanese Patent Application 2013-98121 as prior document related to this invention.